What Friends Are For
by DragonsAreFriends1
Summary: Knuckles never knew till now just how much he and Sonic were friends...ONE-SHOT! PLEASE R@R!


My first one-shot!! ^o^ YAY! Just so everyone knows I'm NOT quitting Sonic Chronicles: Galaxy Chaos ! It's just...every now and then I need to take a break and write something new if I don't I'll go crazy. And I've always LOVED Sonic and Knuckles as best friends--Alongside Tails too-- Or as brothers, but thats what this fic is about. Sonic showing Knuckles what friends are for.

This is only a one-shot so PLEASE COMMENT!!! I shall do more Sonic/Knuckles FRIENDSHIP and or BROTHERLY LOVE, later! And at some point even do a story with chapters later just for Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails later! ;) Can't beat the classics!

Enjoy

~Trinity

What Friends Are For

As far back as Knuckles could remember, he had always been by himself. Remaining on Angel Island, ever at work protecting the Master Emerald from thieves. Sure, every now and then he'd leave to join Sonic and Tails on a mission to save the world...but...he was beginning to think that's all they ever wanted him for...

Did they even REALLY consider him as a friend..? Or was Sonic really just his rival?

That question bothered Knuckles a lot...

It was rather a cloudy day on Angel Island, the start of the rainy season, and Knuckles was busy preparing the himself and the Master Emerald a shelter from the harsh winds and cold rains. Gathering tree branches to make somewhat of a hut at the top of the shine.

While Knuckles continued to work he heard the familiar sound of a airplane coming in just below the clouds. Most likely Sonic's Biplane.

"What does he want THIS time?" Knuckles grumbled to himself, trying to steady a tree branch and wrap a rope around it so it did not fall.

It was only a matter of time before Sonic came zooming up to him the moment the plane had landed, an ever cheerful smile on his face as always.

"Hiya, Knux!" Sonic greeted. "How you doing?"

"Hello..." Knuckles sighed. "What are you doing here..?"

"Well, nice to see you too. Whats with the 'Mr. Grumpy' hello?" Sonic laughed.

"Look Sonic I don't have time for a greeting, I'm busy!" Knuckles snapped. "I gotta prepare for the rains, and by the looks of things there's going to be a storm! Now I know you came here to invite me on another mission but--"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Sonic blinked. "Thats not why I came at all."

"REALLY?" Knuckles made a huff. "Then what? I've never seen you call me down for anything other than a mission."

Sonic's ears went flat. He was kinda right...

"Look I came--er--me and Tails came cause we were worried about you. He's on his way here. Just getting the plane parked."

"Worried?" Knuckles said, continuing to work. "About what?"

"Well, the storm already hit us down in Central City. It was pretty bad, and Tails said that it was on it's way up here too. And Angel Island might get it even worse." Sonic looked at Knuckles with concern. "Were worried about you pal..." Knuckles made a 'tsk' sound.

"Sonic, I can take care of myself!" Knuckles growled. "I've dealt with storms before. I'm sure I can handle this one too."

"You don't understand Knuckles!" Tails said coming up from the bottom of the stairs. "This was said to be the worst storm in forty years! You were not even around anymore than we were back then!"

Knuckles smacked his hand on his face. "Guys look, it's fine! I'll be fine, I promise!"

"Sure you will pal. Thats why were staying here with ya till the storm clears up." Sonic said crossing his arms.

"No way, you two can just go!" Knuckles snapped. If the storm really was THAT bad Knuckles did not want them to be around when it hit.

"Then your coming to Central City with us, till the storms over." Sonic began tapping his foot. The classic 'I'm waiting' sign. "Those are your options."

"I said no! I can't leave Angel Island, and leave the Master Emerald unprotected! If not thieves the storm might destroy it!"

"Then were staying." Sonic smirked. Which only made Knuckles more mad.

"Sonic..?" Knuckles said angrily, trying to keep his temper under control. "Who do you think you are? This has got nothing to do with you guys! When I said no, I MEAN NO! Now get off my island!"

Sonic looked at Knuckles with a disappointed frown, then glanced over at Tails for a sec. A sly grin crossed his face. Tails knew that look all to well.

"Sonic..?" Tails blinked.

Sonic shrugged. "Alrighty then...we will leave you alone, and go." Sonic said turning and leaving, taking Tails with him.

'Well that was easy...' Knuckles thought to himself.

"Sonic, what are we doing?" Tails asked as the two headed back to the plane, which was hidden deep within the forest. Sonic shook his head, smiling at Tails.

"'WE' are not doing anything." Sonic told him. 'YOU are gonna head home before the storm comes, while I stay here and watch over, Knux."

"But Knuckles said--" Tails began.

"I know." Sonic said gently. "But I'm not gonna let him stay out here without someone around. Knuckles, is like us Tails. No family around to watch over him like I do you, bro." Sonic gave a thumbs up. "And were not gonna let anything happen to our best friend are we?"

Tails smiled, returning the thumbs up. "No were not!"

"Thats the spirit, buddy. Now head back to the city and keep an eye on Angel Island from down there. Keep an eye out for the storm and come back up once its clear, kay?"

"Okay, be careful, Sonic." With that Tails hopped into the Biplane and started the engines.

Sonic said nothing, only smiled and waved as the propellers of the plane began to turn.

From back at the shrine Knuckles saw the plane leaving the island and heading back down for earth. Knuckles sighed with half relief that they were going to be okay now, and half now he wished they would come back...But they were safe, thats what mattered. Even if they were not his friends...

"I'd better hurry, before it's to late. "he told himself, hurrying to finish the shelter.

It had already began to rain, as knuckles was finishing putting up the rest of the leaves and branches into place. Before the winds grew to bad, Knuckles even took the time to tie down the Master Emerald with vines to make sure the wind did not carry it off.

However Knuckles was a different story. A sudden gust of wind came from in front of him and under his dread locks, lifting him into the air and nearly off the top of the shrine. Knuckles cursed a little, staggering to get back onto his feet.

"Winds picking up my dread locks..." Knuckles muttered. Due to his ability to trap the wind under his dread locks to glide, during a time like this that was a VERY bad thing...

Thunder began to clap. Soon Knuckles could see lighting striking just a few yards away. Knuckles had to shield his eyes with his hands, while at the same time keeping his balance from the harsh winds.

"N-Not good..." Knuckles gasped.

Howling winds came out of nowhere blasting the shelter away, pieces of it scattering everywhere. Knuckles yelped, falling to his back as a piece of a branch smacked him upside the head. Another random piece hit the vines protecting the Master Emerald. Knuckles could hear the vines began to snap.

"Darn it all..." Knuckles said crawling over to the Master Emerald, rubbing his sore head. "I can't...let this happen..." Knuckles could see the Master Emerald rocking back and forth. If not for the vines--which were beginning to loosen--the Master Emerald would be gone by now.

Knuckles grabbed two of the vines and held them down as hard as he could but he needed to tie the ends up to the pillars around the top of the shrine to finish the job. But just as he got close the vines behind the other side of the emerald snapped, sending it flying into the sky. Knuckles held onto the Master Emerald for dear life trying to keep his feet firmly on the ground to keep himself as well as the Master Emerald from being sucked up into the sky.

"Knuckles!!!" Sonic's voice rang. Knuckles turned his head ever so slightly behind him to see Sonic running up the stairs to him. Knuckles shook his head. "I'm here, pal!"

"What are you doing?!" Knuckles shouted over the lighting. "You're going to get yourself killed staying up he--" Another gust of wind picked up Knuckles threatening to send the poor Echidna into the sky with the Master Emerald, but luckily Sonic noticed in time and grabbed both of Knuckles's feet.

"What do you think I'm doing here?!" Sonic yelled back. The rain was falling hard and Sonic was trying hard not to slip, as he was indeed pulling the weight of the Master Emerald and Knuckles. "You're not alone Knuckles! Friends help each other remember!? Do I need a reason to wanna help out a friend?!"

"F-Friends...?" Knuckles blinked. He looked down at Sonic seeing the look in his eyes. Sonic looked so...so worried. 'Sonic...' he whispered.

"Just hang on, Knux!" Sonic grunted as he began to run backwards as fast as he could, kicking up water as slowly but surly Knuckles and the Master Emerald came back down. Sonic finally let go of Knuckles feet and helped out by getting the Master Emerald back into place along with Knuckles, and keep it steady. "The next time I say your coming to Central City with us, YOUR COMING, got it?! Or so help me, I'm gonna kill you!"

Knuckles merely rolled his eyes and shouted back: "Alright already! Just hold it steady till the storm dies!"

It was quite awhile before the storm finally went away. During that time Sonic helped out Knuckles by helping hold the Master Emerald down with there bare hands. Through the rain and wind Sonic never once backed down.

It was then at that moment Knuckles thoughts of just 'Being a rival' to Sonic went away...He knew it.

Soon the clouds began to break apart, showing the sun hidden behind them. The suns beams shined down on Sonic and Knuckles who lay with there backs to the Master Emerald. Both of them breathing heavily, tired as ever.

They remained quiet for awhile. Knuckles thought deeply about what Sonic had said. He wanted to tell Sonic what a fool he'd been, for thinking that they were not friends...How could he even think that way? Knuckles was not sure what to say for a while there...to busy enjoying the nice silents. The moment was broken when Knuckles let out a loud sneeze. Caused from being out in the storm no less.

"Gesundheit." Sonic spoke up, hands behind his head, eyes closed, smiling as the rays from the sun began to warm up and dry his fur.

"Thanks..." Knuckles sniffed, moving over slightly closer so he could get warmth from the sun as well. Sonic nodded in response. Knuckles began to hesitate before saying anything else. 'It's now or never...' he thought to himself. "I...I'm sorry, Sonic..." he muttered.

"For what..?" Sonic opened an eye and looked over at Knuckles. Knuckles stared back unsure at Sonic. Was Sonic messing with him? Or did he really just forget about it? Knuckles was not sure to be feeling worse or angry.

"I was...I thought for the longest time that...I was alone." Knuckles continued. "Long before I met you and Tails...or Eggman...for the longest time I thought I was going to always be by myself on this island. Like...I did not need anybody...Just a loner..." Sonic frowned, arching an eye brow.

"Knuckles..." he sighed. "You need to learn to trust in others." Sonic thought a moment before continuing. "I mean, not like Eggman. Never trust him! But...A lot of people care about you. A lot more than you know."

"Yeah, I understand...I think. But I thought you guys only wanted me around because of missions...so I just figured--"

"Heh, You think to much knuckle-head!" Sonic laughed. Knuckles just continued to sit there staring off into space. Sonic stood up and walked in front of Knuckles, staring down at him till Knuckles finally looked up. Once he got the guardians attention Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "We will always be friends." Sonic said seriously.

"Don't you ever forget it, kay?"

Knuckles made a small smile as Sonic held out his hand to help Knuckles to his feet. Knuckles nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said simply.

"HEYYY!" came a voice from the sky. Knuckles and Sonic looked up to see Tails flying back towards the island on the X-Tornado, waving happily when seeing Sonic and Knuckles were okay. "Hey! It's good to see you both! I'm coming down for a landing!"

Sonic smiled and looked back at Knuckles. "Come on Knuckles."

"Huh?" Knuckles blinked.

"Let's go on a trip. Just the three of us. What do you think?"

"But...the Master Emerald--"

"Will be fine!" Sonic assured him. "If not we'll get it back together, kay? Friends remember?" Sonic said, heading down the shrine where Tails was waiting. Hoping Knuckles was going to follow.

Knuckles did not even need a minute to think about it and hurried down to join the two. "Friends" he repeated, smile on his face getting bigger. With smiles on their faces the trio took off into the sky.

Wow...heh, I'm not sure if I like this or not...Tell me what you think! ^^


End file.
